Gods facebooks plus campers
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: What would happen if percy and the camp half-blood gang all had facebooks plus the gods. Creepy right. Laugh out loud funny on some conflice
1. babies and engagement's

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**Percy's page**_

_**Percy Jackson is now online**_

_**Annabeth Chase is mow online. **_

Annabeth: Hey Percy. Percy: Sup Annie. Annabeth: _**PERCY JACKSON**_I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN! Percy: OOPS sorry Annabeth.

_**Grover Underwood is now online**_

Grover: Sup Perce'. Sup Annie. Annabeth: Hey. Percy: Annabeth why does he get to call you Annie? Annie. Annabeth: Because he's Grover. Now you're dead.

**Percy Jackson is not available at the moment because he's running away from his girlfriend. We were unable to post his message so we took out of his folder that says post much later.**

**Unicorns**

**I like unicorns, unicorns, unicorns oh yes I do. They can poop out Jellybeans and cotton candy at any given time. They have pointy horns and sparkly whit manes and tales. Oh how I love unicorns! Oh how much I, Percy Jackson love unicorns**

_**Everyone is now online. **_

_**Comments to unicorns 7 **_Luke: Really Perce' unicorns? __

Percy: WAIT A MINUTE! THOSE WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO BE ON HERE! Thalia: Percy just got poned! Annabeth: Actually I wrote that. It's payback for pulling me into the water last month. Oh and why haven't you updated your status? Percy: Um I'm updating it now**.**

_**Percy Jackson is now in a relationship with Annabeth **_Chase Nico: Nice work Perce' saying you 2 have been dating for close to a 1 years now.

_**Thalia Grace: Let's change our names to our boyfriends or girlfriends names.**_

Comments: Percy: I don't want to! Annabeth: Come on Percy it would be fun. I could be Percy Jackson and you could be Annabeth Chase. Or are you cheating on me with Rachel? Percy: NOOOOOO! I would never treat you like that. You do know your mother is online along with my mother and all the other gods.

Athena: True and Annabeth if he hurts you then I get to blast him off Olympious right?

Annabeth: No mother you can't.

Poseidon: And Percy if Annabeth hurts you I can send an army of sharks after Athena? :P (^^^)

Athena: No you may not Poseidon! Percy: So when did you all learn how to do emotes? Hey Athena I'm taking Annabeth on a romantic dinner tonight and once we get back to our apartment I'll be asking her something very important. Aphrodite: I know what he's going to ask and Annabeth check your closet when you get home you'll see a very nice dress for tonight. Hera: I know what he's going to ask too. You're not the only one who learns about Engagements. OOPS! Athena: PERSUES JACKSON YOU WILL NOT MARRY MY DAUGHTER YOU STINKY OLD SEAWEED BRAIN! Poseidon: Athena you should be happy for Percy and Annabeth.

_**6 hrs. Later. Percy Jackson is now engaged to Annabeth Chase **_Nico: When's the wedding cousin? Grover: Congrats dude. Percy: Thanks G-man, Nico and here's some more news.

_**ANNABETH CHASE IS NOW 4 MONTHES PREGNANT**_

Athena: Annabeth please tell me it's not with seaweed brain here? __Annabeth: Mother it's me and my fiancé's kid so stop being such a wise owl. You're going to be a grandma and Poseidon will be a grandpa. Poseidon_**: **_I hope it's a _**boy **_so I can teach it to fish. Athena: Well I hope for a nice pleasant GIRL so I can teach her wisdom and how to read. Annabeth: Um what if I have twins or triplets they run threw Percy's mother side. So maybe you'll both get what you want.


	2. surprise

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**I don't own anything guys. Really check my username I'm totally not a dude. **_

_**Annabeth page **_

_**Ugh I hate being pregnant.**_

Comments: Percy: Hey at least you're not stuck going to baby doctor's appointments. You were all happy earlier when we found out the sex of the _**babies. **___

Athena: Wait you guy's found out. Why didn't you tell me Annabeth your own mother?

Poseidon: Yeah I agree with allow brain here. Wait what I am saying I agree with Athena. GROSS! Tell us.

Percy: Okay well we're having not one, not two, not three but 8 kids. 5 girls and 3 boys.

Nico: So I'm going to have 8 nieces and nephews. How's Annabeth doing?

Annabeth: I'm fat and feel ugly.

Percy: But you're as beautiful as ever.

Juniper: So when are you two getting married?

Grover: Yeah and I hope it's before the little ones are born.

Percy: Well it's going to be small we know that. My parents, some gods and goddesses, Annabeth's parents and brothers and all our friends but it will be soon. A month or so.

_**Percy Jackson has logged off to go help Annabeth with her morning sickness. Leaving this message: Annie's in the bathroom pucking up her brunch I made her at eleven. Isn't this supposed to happen in the morning? **_

Comments to that disturbing message:

Thalia: No it's not when I had the twins I was upchucking at 4:30 in the afternoon. But it was worth it now I have to beautiful boys and a wonderful husband even if it's Nico.

Nico: Offended. But hey today's our 2 year anniversary and your pregnant again remember you didn't want to announce it 5 ½ months ago incase your father would get mad. Why do we always comment when nobody might check it for an hour or so?

Thalia: No idea honey. Now why did you post the whole baby thing, I was going to tell them tonight at the reunion. My father's going to be ****** off at me.

Zeus: Yes he will and he is. Please tell me it's not twins again?

Nico: Surprise! Its 4 kids all girls.

Annabeth: Congrat's guys.

Annabeth Chase has now logged off

_**Sorry it's short guy's but I'm sorta suffering writers black at the moment. 5 comment's please.**_


	3. waiting and glee

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**I don't own anything guys. Really check my username I'm totally not a dude. **_

_**Thalia's page **_

**Nico di Angelo you are so dead for doing this to me. I feel fat and ugly.**

**Comments (9) **

Nico: But you still have to love me!

Luke: This coming from the guy who spent 7 years wearing Goth clothing. WOW is all I can say.

Nico: I wasn't Goth airhead

Luke: DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN AIRHEAD!

Nico: yes I just did. : P

Percy: Ha-ha Nico just got burned

Thalia**: **Thank you Luke. Oh and I hope everybody will be changing their names in the next hour to Glee characters. I'm going to be Emma and Nico will be Will. My favorite teachers.

Annabeth: Wait I thought Emma married that dentist dude?

Thalia:  I don't really like Carl (Sorry to all the Carl's of the world!) so I got rid of him unless someone *cough* Luke* Cough* wants' to be Carl.

*_**45 minutes later* **_

_**Had everybody changed their names?**_

Finn: Yes even though I hated it!

Rachel: Hey I like this name fit's me except my person has blackish hair and I have blond. ;)

Emma: ANNABETH how come you gave us such an easy hint?

Rachel: sorry there is no woman 6 ½ month pregnant with 8 kids here by that name. Sorry Thales you got me. LOL!

Emma:  I'm taking it that Finn is Percy.

Finn: True. Thalia if you were wondering your wonderful husband is here probably hiding from you because of your crazy mood swings.

Emma: So that's where he ran off to. Grrrr Tell him that once he gets back he has to take me to the doctor to check on the babies. Their due in a month and a half.

Finn: Why so early? I mean the 8 are due possibly in month or 2 but you're only having 4 kids. 

Will is now online 

Will:  The doctor thinks they might be sorta early because the number of babies. So she's going to have a sea section. I gotta go thanks for letting me use your laptop.

Finn: I never let you use our laptop.

Will:  BYE!

**Next up Nico's page**. Any ideas?


	4. Nico and delition's of friends :

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**I don't own anything guys. Really check my username I'm totally not a dude. I make the dates of the baby's birth's a couple weeks shorter every chapter. I need to find out what I should name Percy's and Annabeth's babies so vote on my poll or send me a pm. Remember it's 3 boy's 5 girls. **_

_**Nico's Page**_

_Luke stop pestering me about being Goth because I ain't Goth. So SHUTUP!_

_Comment's (6) _

Thalia: Luke I thought you stopped calling him that like 4 years ago.

Nico: You go Thalia!

Luke: Stay out of this Thal's.

Thalia: Ummm he's my hubby.

Luke: See this is why I wished you didn't leave the hunters.

_**Luke Castellan has signed off you can send him a message here.**_

Nico: Good Grief!

_Sometimes I think my wife will kill me with her eyes._

Comment's (4)

Thalia: I would never do that to you Nico! But it may be a teensy bit true.

Percy: Don't worry Nico. Annabeth's mood swings are going crazy too. At least I only have 3 weeks of this left. The doc thinks they might be a little early.

Annabeth: Thanks for that comment about me Percy. When you become pregnant I'll post that on yours not NICO'S!

Percy: See what I mean hormones almost every day. You're lucky only 4 kids we're having 8.

_Sometimes I feel bad for Percy but then I remember to be happy because if one of kids dies I can send them back with my amazing Hades powers. Being Hades son is awesome. _

_(__**I will not let that happen my dear readers. So don't hunt me down and beat me with sharp objects!)**_

_**Comments 9: **_

Thalia: Thank you Nico, you are the greatest husband in the world. That better happen if they do so we can let them live their young lives unlike me who was stuck in a tree for 6 YEARS! Courtesy of a Cyclopes.

Nico:  My father and I would never let that happen so don't think that it will ever happen. Don't look at me about the whole tree thing look at **LUKE CASTELLAN. **

Luke: Don't get me sucked into this death boy. I'm sorry for listening to Thalia's commands.

**Nico di Angelo has deleted Luke Castellan from his friends list. **

Annabeth: Nice one Nico now your 8 month pregnant wife is going to …..

Thalia: Nico. You. Are. So. Dead!

Annabeth: OOPs too late. LOL! :D

Zeus: Usually I don't like fighting and Luke but I agree with Thalia that was unreasonable.

Grover: Fight, Fight, Fight!

**There you have it next is Grover's page then I'll probably do Clarisse, then some gods. Keep Reviewing and voting for names. **


	5. author note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey readers. I probably won't be typing much because I have an ear infection. It really hurts my ear because of the noise the keyboard makes and I get irritated. I will be back to typing by Friday probably. sorry bought the inconvince.

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**Furgil12**_


	6. Must read note sorry about 2 in a row

AUTHORS NOTE

So I'm feeling better and I'm working on my new chapters now if they're not up today they will be tomorrow. 4 sure. I have voting for names up for 2 more days and then I want to have a good count. Please VOTE!

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**Furgil12**_


	7. Hannah Montanna and  annabeth's surprise

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own this so stop pestering me about it**_

_**I'm back! I'm feeling much better thanks for the get well soon's. I do have access to my page and email via iPod so that's how I know about all the review and whatnot. **_

**Keep Reviewing and voting for names.**

Grover's Page

_I really hate how we (meaning Juniper and Me.) have to have a tree at all times. I mean, and Juniper don't kill me, but we have at least 20 trees in every room at our house at all times and that's a lot of trees. Percy if you're reading this HELP!_

_Comments: _

Percy: Sorry G-man but I kinda have wife problems at the moment ask Tyson or Chris or Nico for help.

Juniper: Grover Underwood r u dissing my trees AGAIN?

Grover: No dear.

Tyson: Goat boy got in trouble. I love peanut butter.

Grover: Tyson we all know that. It was Ur war cry during the titan war. :D

Tyson: How does u know that?

Percy: Uh, sorry to say this but dad told me and I told Grover and Annabeth, who probably told Nico who told Thalia, who told Clarisse who probably told everyone at camp. Sorry.

Tyson: That's okay brother. I forgive you.

Luke: I'm still mad at Annabeth for being friends with Tyson because she dishonored Thalia's "death"

Thalia: I didn't die 4 ever so jut build a bridge and get over it please.

_Why does every time a person puts a comment on here for a post it gets turned into an entirely different conversation? Please answer me. _

Comments:

Percy:  No clue. It does get kinda get annoying at times.

Thalia: Hey Grover your missing your favorite show. HANNAH MONTANNA! You got the best the best of both worlds.

Juniper: My husband doesn't watch Hannah Montana. How can u say that?

Annabeth: Wait when u guys tied the knot. That is so romantic! I HATE U PERCY JAACKSON!

Percy: Grammar wise girl. Love u 2 sweetie. Literally when did u get married?

Grover: Last month after u left camp. Heh, Heh. So what r u naming the baby?

Percy: No idea. Umm well we still have at least a month. Wait or not. Annie just went into labor at 8.5 months.

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson r now on the way to the hospital wish them luck._

Grover: Well let's be set to help them get the kids home.

**What's going 2 happen? Find out the names in the next chappie. Why can't I stop talking this way? HELP!**


	8. babies and names

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own this so stop pestering me about it**_

_**Hey so the names will be revealed in this chapter thanks for voting.**_

_Percy's Page_

_Nobody ask me why I hate hospitals-_** facebook mobile.**

Comments:

Nico: Am I an uncle yet?

Percy: Not completely. 5 of the 8 are out. The 2 boys and one little girl are giving us a little trouble.

Thalia: Why isn't u in there with her?

Percy: First: Grammar Thalia. Second: Even though I have killed thousands of monsters I don't like the sight of blood on a mortal. Err half-blood. Chiron help me.

Chiron: Sorry me boy. Talk to Persephone. The 8 will be called half-bloods too. So don't be upset they won't fit in.** – Facebook mobile**

Luke: when did u get a cell phone?

Zeus: When did u get out of Hades Realm?

Luke: Never mind, bye!

Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan are now offline.

_**45 minutes later **_

_Well dad, Athena, mom, Paul your grandparents to 8 healthy babies. Nico r u happy now?_

Comments:

Nico: Yay I'm an uncle to 8 kids. I'm going to teach the boys how 2 play baseball and the girls how to play soccer. Half-blood style of course.

Annabeth: Percy say their names and stuff like that.

_I got to name the kids: Dixie Aphrodite Jackson, born at 9:40 p.m. at 6 lbs. 9 oz. and 21.5 inches long_

_Mathew Orion Jackson, born at 9:43 p.m. at 6 lbs. 10 oz. and 20 inches long_

_Darlene Athena Jackson, born at 9:45 p.m. at 7 lbs 0 oz. and 21.5 inches long like her sister_

_Sadie Artemis Jackson, born at 9:47 p.m. at 6 lbs. 10 oz. and 19 inches long_

_Felicity Hera Jackson, born at 9:48 p.m. at 6 lbs. 10 oz. and 19.5 inches_

_Carter Poseidon Jackson, born at 9:50 p.m. at 7 lbs. 2 oz. and 22.5 inches_

_Samantha Thalia Jackson, born at 9:55 p.m. at 6 lbs. 0 oz. and 23 inches._

_Brendan Nico Jackson, born at 10:00 p.m. at 7 lbs. 3 oz. and 20 inches long._

_There finally done. Brendan and Sammy were the longer ones for Annabeth. We get to bring them home in a week because they were born 2 weeks early. They r the first octuplets born in 2018 they got a good birthday too, July 4__th__, 2018. Happy 4__th__ of July America._

**Comments:**

Thalia: U named one after me for a middle name. Let me guess Annabeth came up with that one.

Percy: Maybe, how did I do on the names?

George and Martha the snakes: Percy, u r getting a package at your house full of baby stuff from your father. _Remember that rat next time u see us. _George mind Ur manners. Congrats Peruses.  
><span>Percy: <span>Uhh thanks Martha.

George and Martha the snakes: Ur very welcome dear.

Artemis: Congratulations cousin on the birth of your children. May they live a very long happy life, right Uncle Hades?

Hades: I won't let and monsters from the field of punishment come after them. I swear on the river. _Sky rumbles._

Percy: Thank u Hades, Artemis. I'll tell Annabeth. See u all soon.

Athena: U better not let anything happen 2 my daughter and grandchildren Peruses.

Percy: I won't let anything happen to them, _**mother. :p **_

Athena: Don't call me that fish breath.

**So how'd ya'll like it? Up next Clarisse **


	9. Clarisse and more babies?

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**Special shoutout to hockeyGal09 for her comment and to all my reviewers I don't play favorites and you shall be names in future chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own this so stop pestering me about it **_

_Clarisse's page_

_Chris and I are having an excellent honeymoon. Ha-ha Annie is stuck taking care of 8 babies and has to be married at the court house and I got a big fancy wedding. :P_

**Comments:**

Annabeth: actually you're very wrong La Rue, Percy and I r having a very big and elegant wedding when the babies are 8 months old. The girls are going to be mini flower girls pulled in a wagon and the boys will sit with them. So ha!

Clarisse: Wow owl face is mad!

Percy: Hey War Breath stop talking about my loving Annabeth like that!

Travis: I wouldn't have done that if I were u Perce'

Conner: Yeah Travis is right. He's so right that I'm going to spell words correctly for this post. I would hate to be a daughter or son of Athena.

Annabeth: HURTFUL!

_Why r the Stoll's so annoying? _

**Comments: **

Katie: That's a concept that hasn't been explored yet! Maybe Travie can tell u.

Travis: Katie I have tried 2 tell u before we're annoying because we're son of HERMES! Luke was strange before he went to Kronus and turned in a traitor then he was CREEPY!

Luke: Even though Peruses killed me I still have wireless internet access in the Elysium.

Percy: u chose 2 let me kill u, Luke. U almost killed Annabeth!

Annabeth: That's true Luke almost did kill me.

_If Luke tries 2 kill anyone I will personally have him sent 2 the fields of punishment._

**Comments:**

Percy: I can't believe I'm saying this: U go Clarisse!

Chris: and why can't u believe that u said that?

Percy: Percy is not here right now. Please leave a message at the beep. If you want to reach his manager and his son Matthew please dial 9.

Clarisse: Chris control your emotions and Percy how are the kids doing?

Annabeth: Will someone tell me why my husband (We got married at the courthouse this morning. Thanks for babysitting the 8 Thalia.) Is hiding in the closet rocking back in forth?

Clarisse: u got married without telling your mother. BAD ANNIE! Talk to Chris for scaring Percy into hiding.

Annabeth: CHRIS RODRIGUIEZ WHAT DID U DO 2 PERCY! Oh and the kids are fine Clarisse and yes we did because we wouldn't have time for a wedding now and didn't want to have the big wedding in a year or 2. Don't worry we might have a ceremony when these guys r potty trained.

Chris: Sorry about Percy I gotta go before I lose part of my ear again. Long story on that tell him I'm sorry please.

_**Chris is now logged off.**_

_Chris is so dead 4 doing this to seaweed brain._

**Comments:**

Nico: If I see him in the underworld I'll send him back.

Chris: thanks Nico. **Facebook Mobile**

Ares: That's my baby girl always threatening to beat someone up even if it's her own husband.

Clarisse: thanks daddy. I was just joking Chris.

Conner: who knew Ares of all people has a soft side?

Ares: Watch it punk!

Conner: or what?

Ares: or I will send a pack of hellhounds after you.

Hades: only I can do that Ares. =(

Nico: and me father don't forget that.

_Remember Percy and the unicorns. Lol that was so funny. Ugh now I sound like an Aphrodite girl. Lord Zeus please help me._

**Comment: **

Zeus: Sorry daughter of Ares. I cannot you because I'm getting a DIVORCE with Hera.

Thalia: Finally my evil stepmother is going to be out of my life.

Hera: I'm proud of the divorce even though I am the goddess of MARRIAGE.

Percy: I thought we were off that topic Clarisse!

Clarisse: Never kelp 4 brains.

Nico: Hey Percy I know this may seem like a strange question. But why is my 8 ½ month pregnant wife crying out in pain and heaving very loudly?

Percy: I thought u already went through this with the twins SHE'S IN LABOR DUMB NUT.

Nico: oh I better get her hospital!

Hermes: Good luck!

Everyone on fb: GET HER 2 THE HOSPITAL DEATH BREATH! AND GOOD LUCK!

OOH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT TIME YOU GUYS. THE NEXT PAGE IS NICOS AND I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE GIRLS NAMES (4) SO GIVE ME SOME NAMES PLEASE.


	10. Nico, Victor, Florence and babies

_**Percy and Friends facebook**_

_**Thanks to Leafybell for some names.**_

_**NICO**_

So I have a little surprise involving these babies. Mwahhahahahah!

_I am totally calm at the hospital. NOT! Thalia broke my hand and now I must wear a cast. Grrrrr. _**Facebook mobile**

**Comments:**

Percy: Well thanks to you convincing me to get rid of my invincibility I almost broke my wrist but didn't. Do you need help? Because she has Annie in there but I can help you.

Nico: no I'm fine Perce'. Gotta go she's almost done.

_Holy Zeus. You're not going to believe this people of facebook but I have 2 new SONS with 4 daughters. The dumb nurse read the thingie whatever its called wrong! I have 6 beautiful new babies. We filled ½ of the nursery here. Percy can you set up the twins old cribs for me when you leave? _**Facebook mobile**

**Comments: **

Percy: whoa that nurse was uber wrong is correct. What was her name? Yeah we have to leave in an hour to go to your house for the night to take care of Nicky and Nat.

Nico: Thals wants me to put the kid's names on here.

_Alexandria Taylor Di Angelo, born at 7:45 p.m. at 6 lbs and 18 inches long_

_Bianca Maria Di Angelo, born at 7:49 p.m. at 6 lbs 5 oz. and 18 inches long. They were all 18 inches long._

_Piper Silena Di Angelo, born at 7:52 p.m. at 6 lbs 5 oz. _

_Katy Annabeth Di Angelo, born at 7:53 p.m. at 6 lbs_

_John Percy Di Angelo born at 7:55 p.m. at 6 lbs 9 oz._

_Jack Conner Di Angelo born at 7:59 p.m. at 6 lbs. 8 oz._

_They were all born happy, healthy and SCREAMING. Lord help us we were hardly ready for the twins. But now we got 8 under the age of 3 years of age. Lord Zeus please help us._** Facebook Mobile**

**Comments:**

Thalia: r u dissing my babies?

Nico: I thought u was checking for recently mixed texts! No I wasn't I was just stating the honest to gods truth.

Annabeth: those names r so cute. Thalia, Nico stop bickering. Thalia go 2 sleep, Nico take her phone from her.

Thalia: No don't take Victor away from me!

Nico: Thalia BIT my broken hands middle finger! Why did u name your phone VICTOR? I mean why not bob or something?

Thalia: Because I had a goldfish named Victor who died when I was 8. Now give me back Victor.

_My wife is driving me nuts!_

**No comments**

_Why my kids r better then Percy's_

_They r awesome!_

_They don't cry as much._

_They r mine and Thalias not Percy's and please forgive me Annabeth's._

_So that's why they r better. Annabeth don't send owls or amounts of books after me._

**Comments 9:**

Percy: You better run Death Boy I'm sending a flood after you next time you go to the bathroom.

Nico: What if I don't go to the bathroom on the toilet?

Percy: then I shall do it in your sleep.

Annabeth: Don't open your windows anytime death breath. Angry owls will be following you for the next 3 weeks.

Nico: I'm opening a window right now…. Owwwwwww I have like 20 scars now.

Annabeth: Don't say I didn't warn you. OWLS R THE SUPREME RULERS OF THE WORLD, NEXT TO THE GODS OF COURSE!

Thalia: I got Victor back yay! Nico stop being so mean to _**OUR**_ friends. They didn't do anything to us when they had the 8.

Nico: Percy gave me that note on how 8's better then 2

Thalia: your right that was uncalled for but he was just happy on being a first time father is all.

_My wife took Florence away from me._

**Comments 1:**

Thalia: You named the laptop FLORENCE!

_Okay sorry about that long wait. My dog died last week and I'm going to a birthday party on Thursday and I was at my cabin since last Friday so no sticks and bricks please. Sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to tell the babies names. Thanks again to Leafybell for those names._


	11. Welcome to Athena Land Quick AN at end

_**Percy and Friends facebook **_

_**Welcome to Athena land!**_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to: **_

_**clawfire of Windclan,**_

_**pugswanthugs, **_

_**averagewriter,**_

_**Jazzy, **_

_**A Girl you don't know,**_

_**Brittney of Angels, **_

_**Aprils little sister**_

_**AnnaDaughterOfHermes,**_

_**Unknown,**_

_**Artemis4eva,**_

_**DDLovely,**_

_**Randomunknowngirl,**_

_**Unknown writer,**_

_**XxForeseeingHadesFuturexX**_

_**percyabeth4ever**_

_**HockeyGal09**_

_**I'mAwesom4321**_

_**nikko daughter of hades **_

_**JMbroadwayfan**_

_**Pugswanthugs- 2**__**nd**__** time**_

_**Percabethjiper**_

_**Leafybell**_

_**Brittney of Angeles- 2**__**nd**__** time**_

_**HockeyGal09- 2**__**nd**__** time**_

_**Lenore**_

_**Rhyme Master Cat**_

_**Gothic Dolphin3**_

_**Thalicoforevergirl**_

_**nikko daughter of hades- 2**__**nd**__** time**_

_**Percabethjiper- 2**__**nd**__** time**_

_**And finally the last: xAxraingxlxStarlightxCx **_

_**Holy Zeus that was all 31 reviews. I don't own anything I'm starting on the god's pages**_

_**Athena:**_

_How my owls r better then Poseidon, they have a billion more brain cells then his which for him is 2 brain cells. My trusty pet Hedwig was used in Harry Potter. They didn't have to fight for patronage of Athens like Poseidon. _

**Comments 6:**

Poseidon: HURTFUL!

Apollo: You're right Athena, Uncle P only as like 2-30 brain cells with a grand total of -28 brain cells.

Aphrodite: Pothena that's your couple names!

Apollo: Perfect sis! Hey Arty you do know I'm older then you right?

Artemis:  No I'm older Apollo I was there for your birth.

Athena: Oh my us! You guys fight more than me and Poseidon. Apollo is correct Poseidon only has -28 i.q points.

_Apollo can be such an idiot some times. Artemis is older than him because he helped their mother give birth to him. So hear me out Apollo, Artemis is older than you and probably smarter to._

**Comments 11:**

Apollo: Shut up Athena. You may be the goddess of wisdom but you can be real dumb at times. I exactly remember that Arty was picking her nose and sucking her toe when we were born while I was glowing brighter then the sun and practically pushed her away to get out. And you were born from fathers head! I even wrote a book by my pen name Paulo Sunzuchini. Look it up it's called the memory of birth!

Artemis: See what I mean guys he can be a real idiot at times!

Percy: oh so true Arty.

Artemis: Whatever you stupid boy **(No offense to other boys but I was trying to do that whole Artemis hating boys thing.)**

Annabeth: you see I'm so smart. Boys can be stupid at times.

Percy:  well so can you, like yesterday when you couldn't even change Sammy's diaper because you forgot how.

Annabeth: Touché.

Athena: well now that that's taken care of can we continue with my post?

Percy & Annabeth: Yes!

Poseidon: Lol miss smarty pants daughter couldn't change a baby's diaper!

Athena: *Face palm* ugh whatever Fish brain!

_Fish breath should change his name to Captain Fish brain and Percy should change his to Fish Breath JR. _

**Comments 0: **

There are no comments for this update.

_**Percy Jackson has changed his name to Sea Boy, Poseidon has changed his name to Captain Seaman.**_

_Hahaha they did it._

**Comments 3:**

Sea Boy: yes and I'm proud I did it.

Captain Seaman: yes, yes we are.

Annabeth:  I'm changing my name to Sea Girl.

_**Annabeth Jackson has changed her name to Sea Girl.**_

_Annabeth why did you do that?_

**Comments 9:**

Sea Girl: Because mother I'm not 12 anymore. I'm 24 for crying out loud. You're a grandmother to 8 adorable 5 month old babies.

Athena: oh right. Well you're my favorite daughter!

Malcolm: Wait what about me? Am I your favorite son?

Athena: yes you are Malcolm.

Sea Boy: Hey you guys I just rented out the entire food court at the mall for a party for the babies. I can invite all of you. Who's coming?

All of Percy's friend plus the gods adding up to 80 people: I do!

Thalia: can I bring the babies. I mean they turn 20 weeks in a week?

Sea Boy: Yes you may.

Thalia: Yay!

**Okay so I know its short but I wanted to end it there. Quick AN I will not be updating on Labor day weekend because I'm going to my uncles house in St. Louise Missouri for my soon to be 4 year old cousins birthday on the 3****rd**** of September. Yay my mom gets to drive for 10 hours too get there from my place! I'm going to talk her into buying one or two of those 8 pound chugs of CHEESE BALLS, Yummy I love cheese balls. I will be updating over this COMING weekend and it will be longer. I think I will make it Apollo's page, any ideas? Till next time Read and Review. **


	12. Welcome to the sun

_**Percy and Friends facebook **_

_**Welcome to the sun**_

_**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers there's too many to name.**_

_Why I'm better then Arty_

_I'm older, she's a girl, she decided to not have kids, she hunts animals all day instead of being like the others goddesses, doing NOTHING, she says she's older but really she's younger you can read my book to find out how I know that. So that is some of the many reasons I'm better than her._

**COMMENTS 6:**

Artemis: Apollo what would our mother say about the way your acting right now because right now your being a stupid idiot boy like you've always been. Well I believe mother was a girl because that was thousands of years ago.

Athena: She was a girl if I remember correctly and I have the best memory of the entire goddess club that was established in 1111 BC. Apollo, apologize to your sister for being such an evil boy, you over 5000 years old you should know better than that!

Zeus: Arty you don't remember your mom, Leto; because well she was killed **(I think that's what happened. Wikipedia doesn't want to spill much information about what happened to her.) **By a giant that was sent buy Hera to kill her for some reason or another. You look just like her though. ;(

Artemis: So HERA killed my mother. How could she do that? I mean just because u had an affair with my mother she was killed. Hera I should kick you out of the club right now but I can't without Athena's approval. D;

Hera: Well she was mean. I said she was forbidden to have u two on the mainland so she had you on an ISLAND. I mean it would have been a lot nicer if it was Hawaii but no she had to give birth to you guys on Hyperborean's. She was also forbidden to have you guys at any island at sea (Except Hawaii because I didn't know about it yet.) or any other place under the sun. So she gave birth to you children on in island on a lake water island and inside a temple. GRRR!

Aphrodite: TMI, TMI! We didn't need to know that Hera.

_Right now I would like to bring Hera to the sun and melt her for what she did to my mother. GRRR Hera you better watch out! _

**No Comments**

_List of things to do today_

_Melt Hera_

_Go to Camp Half Blood_

_Find Orion in the underworld, bring him back to life and have him be turned to an immortal so Arty will be happy._

_Stop thinking of ways to burn all of Aphrodite's makeup and perfume like I did 3000 years ago. XD_

_Water my plants that I have on the sun like I always do every couple hours. Yup its cool enough up _

_There for my flowers to grow but not for a mortal to step on._

_Stop making lists_

**Comments 5: **

Demeter: I knew you had some of my marigolds and petunias up there on the sun. How r they growing?

Apollo: Their doing good Aunt Demeter. Oh and Persephone gave them to me.

Orion: Thanks for bring me back to life Lord Apollo. Now I and Arty can go on with those wedding plans we made thousands of years ago.

Apollo: Anything to make my sister happy.

Aphrodite: So it WAS you who burned all my 500 drachmas per ounce perfume and 6000 drachmas worth of makeup! If you weren't a god I would totally like kill you, dance on your grave ten burn it!

_Aphrodite keeps sending me death threats!_

**No comments because everyone is afraid of Aphrodite**


	13. Aphrodite and her page of love

_**Percy and Friends facebook **_

_**Aphrodite and her page of love**_

_**I don't own pjo**_

_I got to go to Percy and Annabeth's wedding today I picked out all the dresses._** (Will be on me profile)**

_Her wedding dress is absolutely gorgeous. Thalia I'm sorry if your Maid of Honor dress has no black._

**Comments:**

Athena: I agree with Aphrodite the dress is pretty cute.

Aphrodite: Have you seen the bridesmaids and flower girls dresses?

Athena: Yup remember I was in charge of the baby's dresses and making sure all of the dresses were age appropriate.

Aphrodite:  I know that! Should I post the wedding pictures now or later tonight?

Apollo: How about now.

Thalia: ;( I wish there was some black on my dress.

Aphrodite: Well build a bridge and get over it!

Thalia: Hurtful!

Sea Girl: Thanks for the dresses!

_I don't get why my daughter Drew used to say 'The fun part of being a daughter of Aphrodite is pairing p cute couples then ripping them apart and starting all over again.' She was just evil. Thank gods Hades allowed Silena and Beckondorf to come back from the underworld. Too bad Silena was sick with Bronchitis today so she couldn't be a bride's maid. _

**Comments: **

Piper: She's evil! I couldn't make it because I was helping Beckondorf take care of Silena.

Silena: Thanks for taking care of me sis. When is u posting those pics?

Aphrodite: Right now. I found a way to have a signoff- I love, love.

_**Aphrodite has tagged: Sea Girl, Thalia Grace, Juniper Underwood, Sea Boy and all the gods in 200 pictures.**_

**Comments:**

Sea Girl: Did you literally take photos of every part of the wedding?

Aphrodite: Yuperoonie -I love, love

Sea Boy: Why?

Aphrodite: Because it was so romantic! –I love, love!

Apollo: Your sign off is really annoying, you know that right?

Aphrodite: But I love, love and I will not get rid of it- I love, love!

Apollo:  *face palms* you can be so annoying at times!

Malcolm: I agree with Apollo.

Athena: Malcolm Justin McDonadlson! How could you say that about your own mother and aunt?

Malcolm: Because it's true! And please don't call me my full name please, mother.

Athena: but you're my favorite son!

Sea Girl: That means I'm your favorite daughter right?

Athena: Yes it does.

**Athena is now logged off.**

_I still don't get what's wrong with Drew. Maybe it's just in her natural ways. Anyways I got rid of my sign off because Zeus begged me to take it off of here so I changed it- Drew is evil!_

**Comments:**

Drew: Thanks mom! You're so nice!

_**Drew has now deleted Aphrodite off her page.**_

Aphrodite:  Well that went well! Grrrr just what's her problem? –Drew is evil!

_Perry the Platypus is so cute and so adorable. I mean he's an agent and a mammal that doesn't do anything at the same time. I'm going to get a pet platypus and name it Perry! – Drew is evil!_

**No comments because Aphrodite is scaring everyone!**

_I wonder how Annabeth and Percy r enjoying their honeymoon in Athens. I sent her the cutest outfits for the whole week_ _**(I will make them on polyvore and put them on my profile.) **__ They make such a cute couple. Way better then Rachel and Percy. No offense to any perchal fans who read my post_.

**Comments:**

Apollo: Why would you make Uncle P's kid and my oracle a couple? I will allow her to date and marry in 4 years when she's 30. I changed the rules because after a couple millennia it get's sorta old don't you think?

Aphrodite: Duh! Your old rule was so boring sorta like how Arty did that oath!

Apollo: I know right. I have no clue why she did that but I believe she and Orion are in Malibu on their honeymoon. Being a god ROX's

Artemis: I wanted to thank you again Apollo. Now I can have half bloods like you do.

_**See I left that at a happy ending. So if you want to look at those outfits. I did my best to find age appropriate dresses for the flower girl dresses.**_


	14. Poseidons Sea Page

_**Percy and Friends facebook **_

_**I know I should have put this up on the 18**__**th**__** but I forgot so for today this page is made on the 18th**__**. Happy late Birthday Percy! Oh and my name on here has been changed to –Daughter of the wise on Athena-**_

_**Poseidon's sea page**_

_Happy Birthday Percy!  
><em>

**Comments 5:**

Sea Boy: Thanks dad. Where's my present?

Ruler of the Sea: Hermes hasn't delivered it yet. HERMES WHY HAVEN'T YOU DELIVERED IT YET?

Hermes: Sorry Uncle P I was having Travis and Connor give it to him so they can practice delivering messages. So Percy, talk to them.

Sea Boy: Travis and Connor better not have destroyed it!

Sea Boy has changed his name to Percy. Ruler of the Sea had changed his name to Poseidon; Sea Girl has **changed her name to Annabeth.  
><strong>

**Annabeth has invited you to a surprise birthday party.**

_I hope that Hermes kids didn't do anything to that mini orca I sent Percy.  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**Comments:**

Percy: No they didn't do anything but make me pay them 40 dollars so I could get it. So where is everyone?  
><span>Annabeth<span>: Well you'll find out in an hour or two.

Percy: Is that why I'm locked in my cabin and you tied my waist to a chair and all I can do is Facebook. **(There at camp for this.) **Do you have the kids? 

Annabeth:  seaweed brain, Thalia's watching them. Don't worry. 

Percy: Oh and I'm talking to my dad right now. 

_Can't wait for the party!  
><em>

_**Comments: **_

Percy: What party?

Athena: He's talking about Tritons birthday party that happens in 30 minutes. 

Percy:  So why am I stuck here then? 

Annabeth: Because you are seaweed brain!

Percy: Well then… Ummm okay. When is my birthday party? :0

Annabeth: We haven't made one yet.

Poseidon:  Don't worry son we'll make you one soon.

Percy: OKAY!

_Can't wait for the surprise!  
><em>  
><strong>Comments:<br>**Athena: Fish Brain stop typing I'll have Ares confiscate your phone.  
><span>Poseidon: <span>No don't take Bob! He is the only thing I can talk to when me and Amphrite fight!

Percy: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

Ares: Hand over the phone now and no one gets hurt. 

Poseidon:  Don't hurt Bob!

**Sorry that was so short but I'm super busy right now. I still have to update be careful what you drink and iCamp Half Blood. Look at the baby's outfits and the older people outfits on my profile. N ext up will be a Christmas on and I am making it Annabeth's because I want to. A sneak peek of the outfits Juniper will not be coming because she will be helping at camp for the holidays. For that one will be on my profile but for now sit down with a bucket of cheese balls, a plush dolphin and read and review. BYE! Oh and Bob the phone says "Ares was threatening me with a hammer!"**


	15. Annabeths Christmas wonder land

_**Percy and Friends facebook  
>Annabeth's Christmas Wonderland. <strong>_

_**This is a Christmas one. I know its August but it's my favorite and I'm listening to X-mas songs as I write this. Merry Early Christmas Everyone. Oh and I want only positive comments, if you have a problem with this story please message me and I will try my best to make this a good story. Oh and I will now start putting status updates on here and thing saying, this person posted on your wall.**_

**Percy Jackson** posted on you wall: _Jingle Bells, batman smells and robin laid an egg, the bat mobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away! Merry Christmas Annie! _

**Comments:  
><strong>

**Annabeth: **Happy Holiday honey. Could u change Matt's diaper please? Thank you! 

**Nico:** Batman smells, Hahaha u have to love that!

**Thalia: **Nico's right batman is pretty smelly. Nico you have to change the boy's diapers.

**Nico:** Oh boy, smelly diapers!

**Percy:** Well you at least you have to change only 2 boy's diapers, I have to change 3! 

_The baby's fell asleep on the teddy bears Thalia gave them. Oh and we want to thank everyone by name and what gift you got them so here we go.  
>Juniper and Grover: Even though you weren't here today we got the gifts. The baby's like the: Flowers, reed pipes, mini tree's, the fish, the Minotaur toy's, and the plaid wool blankets.<em>

_Nico and Thalia: The teddy bears with lightning bolts on them, the skeleton shirts for the boy's and the lightning bolt shirts for the girls, the Justin Bieber CD for them, why did you get that for them? _

_Sally and Paul: the dolls for the girls and the teddy bears for the boys, the bottle of wine for me and Percy, the mini ovens. _

_Mom: The owls, giving me Hedgewig, the books, the mini hammer and screwdriver set and the bottle of Dionysus Wine from 1889.  
><em>

_Poseidon: the starfish, the plushy dolphins, mini dolphins, the sea monkey kit and the conch shells.  
><em>

_Dad and Helen: The harry Potter movie set (much better than the remakes.) the entire 29 seasons of the Simpsons. __**(Remember this is the future.)**__ The pad of notebook paper that u always give me._

_Bobby and Gina __**(Bobby's wife.):**__ Thanks for the pictures of you guys and the twins. Thanks for the $100 trust funds for the kids._

_Matt and __**(He has a half blood daughter named McKenzie daughter of Hera.)**__ McKenzie: Thanks a bunch for the china dolls and the tea sets for the girls and the MAGIC cards. I didn't know you could find MAGIC cards. And the Nickel back CD for me. And Percy says thanks for the ocean in my pocket.  
>Chiron: The plush Centaurs and the swords which will be given to them when I send them to camp.<em>

_The Gods other then Poseidon and my mom: Thanks for all the money and drachmas._

_Malcolm and Helena and the kids: Thanks for all the clothes and books and thanks for the 2010 copy of Alice in Wonderland._

**Comments:  
>Malcolm: <strong>Your very welcome sis.  
><strong>Matt:<strong> Your welcome older sis sorry about how we messed with your stuff when we were younger.

**Annabeth:** it's okay Matt. I know it was all Bobby's fault. JK  
><strong>Bobby:<strong> HURTFUL! Wait did you say JK at the end?  
><strong>Annabeth:<strong> DUH!  
><strong>All of your friends: <strong>Welcome! 

_Now I'm going to bed because I'm about to pass out of exhaustion. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	16. Zues 's Easter Spectacular

_**Percy and Friends Facebook**_

_**I don't own anything. **_

_**Zeus's Easter spectacular **_

_Happy Easter everyone! _**12:30 p.m  
><strong>

**Comments:  
><strong>

**Annabeth:** Is he actually in a good mood today? **12:45 P.M**

**Percy:** I think so. **12:46 P.M**

**Nico: **Buona Pasqua. **12:52 P.M**

**Hades: **Buona Pasqua to you son. **12:58 P.M**

**Percy:** Huh, what does Buona Pasqua mean? **1:00 P.M**

**Annabeth: ** it means Happy Easter, seaweed brain. **1:05 P.M**

**Hera:** Πάσχα, Paskha! **1:50 P.M **

**Percy:** I know what that means because it's in Greek. **1:55 P.M**

_Percy Jackson has changed his status: _Πάσχα, Paskha everyone!

_Mr. Jackson has actually some brains hidden in his big head.  
><em>

**Comments:**

**Poseidon: ** Brother, do not say that about my son. **2:30 P.M  
><strong>  
><strong>Percy: <strong> Yeah, my head isn't that big! **2:31 P.M**

_Who's coming to the big Easter banquet on Olympus tonight? __**4:55 P.M**___

**Comments: **  
><strong>All the Campers: <strong> We are! **4:56 P.M**

**Hera: **I guess I'm stuck coming right?**5:00 P.M  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Zeus: **Yes, yes you are. **5:02 P.M**

**Hera: **GRRRR! :/ **5:06 P.M**

**Zeus: **Don't GRRRR at me! **5:07 P.M**

**Hera: **:P **5:09 P.M**

_Hera posted on your wall: __**Read my book. How to ignore a controlling Husband by my pen name Napa Cortez. 6:00 P.M  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Thalia when are you and Nico getting married? _** 7:00 P.M**_  
><em>

**Comments:**

**Thalia:** Before the end of the year. **7:10 P.M  
><strong>

**Zeus: **okay as long as it's soon. **7:12 P.M**

_**Πάσχα, Paskha means Happy Easter in Greek and **__**Buona Pasqua means Happy Easter in Italian. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update later with the 8's 1**__**st**__** birthday. I have outfits for the babies on meh profile. 7 days till I go to Missouri, I might be able to update on my mom's laptop. Adios.**_


	17. Happy Fourth and birthday babies

_**Percy and Friends Facebook  
>Some characters may be a bit OOC so if like let's say Hera likes the babies then she's being OCC. Oh and their cell phones are made by Hephaestus and don't attract monsters and are called Heph Mobile. <strong>_

_**I don't own anything. **_

_**Happy Birthday and Fourth of July.  
><strong>_

_**Hera's Page**_

**Poseidon posted on your wall: **_Remember to bring the babies a birthday present and fireworks for the party/ firework show tonight. _**8:59 A.M**

**Comments:**

**Hera:** Do you think I'd forget. I actually like these babies and Thalia's babies. **9:00 A.M**

**Percy:** Did u fall down some stairs or something? U said that you _**liked**_ my kids. **9:09 A.M**

**Hera:** I like some half-blood u know. **9:15 A.M**

**Percy:** Then why can't u have some. **9:20 A.M**

**Annabeth:** because seaweed brain she's the goddess of MARIAGE and wants to see men get married not cheat on their wives or girlfriends or anything like that. **9:30 A.M**  
><strong>Percy:<strong> Okay. R the babies dressed? **9:45 A.M**

**Annabeth: **Yeah, wait not all of them. Brendan just spit up on himself. Percy, come and change him please! ** 10:00 A.M **

**Percy: ** GRRRR! Baby puke yuck! **10:02 A.M**  
><strong><br>**_The party is going wonderful except for the whole, Percy wanting to warm the pool up and making it sorta blow up part, its going fine. _**Facebook Mobile 12:05 P.M**

**Comments: **

**Percy:** Hey at least we found out my kids can breathe underwater.And I said sorry. **Facebook Mobile 12:06 **

**Hera:** Okay. Is Annabeth going to put up the pictures that she's taken so far up soon? **Facebook Mobile 12:10 P.M**

**Annabeth:** yeah I'm putting them up right now. **Facebook Mobile 12:20 P.M**

_**Annabeth Jackson tagged you and 25 others in her photo album, **__**the Babies first Birthday. **__**Facebook Mobile 12:30 P.M **__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Comments:<strong>

**Thalia:** Oh my gods the boys look so cute in their blue dolphin shirts their wearing and the girls look absolutely beautiful in their dresses. The colorful outfits add such color to their sea green eyes and blond hair. **Facebook Mobile 1:00 P.M  
><strong>

**Nico: **Holy Hades how many pictures did u take? **Facebook Mobile 1:25 P.M**

**Annabeth:** Umm let me check 550 pictures. Why? **Facebook Mobile 1:30 P.M  
><strong>  
><strong>Nico: <strong>Because it took Thalia 30 minutes to look at them all and they didn't even have any captions, well except the picture of the pool water being blown up into the sky. That was a funny picture! **Facebook Mobile 1:35 P.M**

**Percy:** HURTFUL! **Facebook Mobile 1:40 P.M**

**Annabeth:** Ohh stop quoting Woody from Suite Life on Deck. **Facebook Mobile 1:45 P.M  
><strong>  
><strong>Percy:<strong> I would stop Sam from dropping your mother's phone in the pool if I were you. **Facebook Mobile 1:50 P.M  
><strong>

**Annabeth: **No Sam! Seaweed brain why couldn't you stop her? **Facebook Mobile 2:00 P.M**

**Percy: **Because I wanted to see if sparks would fly. Sorry ;)! **  
><strong>

**LOL, Percy got in trouble. YAY hurricane Irene weakened today YAY! But it's still strong and can cause damage so keep praying. On Friday I got to O' Fallon yay! **


	18. You are cordially invited

_**Percy and Friends Facebook  
>Some characters may be a bit OOC so if like let's say Hera likes the babies then she's being OCC. Oh and their cell phones are made by Hephaestus and don't attract monsters and are called Heph Mobile. The cell phones look like iPhone 7's though. <strong>_

_**I don't own anything. **_

**Artemis's Wedding Page**

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Artemis and Orion._**

**_The happy couple are to be married on September, October 1__st__, 2011. _**

**_At 3:30 P.M at Olympus Church on Mt. Olympus._**

**_Please RSVP to Artemis or Orion at:_**

**_Artemis: (712) 983-6001_**

**_Orion: (712) 823-6454_**

**_Or Email: Artemis: _**

**_Orion: _**

**_This is a formal wedding and formal clothing of casual formal clothing is allowed, NO SWEATS! _**

**Comments:**

_Percy:_ Who are the flower girls?

_Artemis:_ Well it's a tossup between your girls and Thalia's since I don't have kids of my own. Oh and I wanted to put 'And this means you Percy.' but didn't.

_Annabeth:_ Why don't you choose all of the girls?

_Artemis:_ That's perfect! Aphrodite's picking the dresses so be prepared that the dresses shall look different at all times.

_Annabeth: _Thanks for the warning.

_**Annabeth Jackson**_ updated her status, _**Can't wait to see Artemis's wedding. Sorta surprised the MAIDEN goddess is getting married but it will be such a beautiful wedding. Thalia and I's babies are flower girls YAY! **_

_**(Wedding outfits on my file if you didn't guess. A couple dresses have the brand written in letters across it so ignore it.)**_

_**Thalia Di Angelo posted on your profile, **_'Please tell Aphrodite to not put any black clothing on my babies for the wedding. Unless it's a little black because it's a wedding."

_**Comments**__:_

_Percy:_ Holy cow that's a shocker! Thalia doesn't want to dress her children in black dresses! That's a shock!

_Nico:_ IKR! It's so weird!

_Thalia: _Now, now children no need to be like that. I don't want black because it a bleeping wedding! For god's sake I would think you knew better. So who are the bridesmaids?

_Artemis:_Ummm well I was thinking, Annabeth, you and Aphrodite who will be the maid of honor. And remember this is APHRODITE choosing the dresses so they WILL be very different. Isn't that right Aphrodite?

_Aphrodite: _Yup!

_**A/N okay I know that chapter was really short but I'm really busy right now. I've been looking into getting into my 7**__**th**__** grade swim team but I missed tryouts so that sucks! My birthday is October 1**__**st**__**, I turn 13 and I have a party to set up. School started and I've had oodles of homework, curse you science! So bear with me if chapters don't come as often and aren't as long as before. Adios and keep up on the reviews. **_

_**Goals for next chapter: 10 reviews so that goes from 53 to 63.**_

_**So listen to the 4 Rs' read, review, recycle, reuse! Thanks again for reading. **_


	19. The Wedding

_**Percy and Friends Facebook  
>Some characters may be a bit OOC so if like let's say Hera likes the babies then she's being OCC. Oh and their cell phones are made by Hephaestus and don't attract monsters and are called Heph Mobile. The cell phones look like iPhone 7's though. <strong>_

_**The Wedding  
>the picture of her wedding dress is actually how I want her to look but with a different hairstyle that will be there too. <strong>_

Annabeth Chase posted on Artemis' Wall, ' Hey soon to be Mrs. Orion Bowater, how you doing?' 

**Comments:**

_Artemis: _Nervous, excited, then nervous again. Is this how it felt for u?

_Annabeth: _Yup. It sure did. But of course I almost puked because Percy gave me some bad seafood the night before. So after this, do u want me to update your cabin for demi gods and make Orion a cabin?

_Artemis: _Sure thing! But don't expect any demigods till I have some godly kids. Who will be counted as half bloods but really can't die too easily.

**Artemis wrote: **_**So nervous it ain't even funny. Hera's trying to comfort me by yelling at me! **_

**Comments:**

_Hera:_ Well you keep crying and yelling at me. It's like one of those mortal shows, Godzilla's.

_Percy: _you mean Bridezilla's?

_Hera: _As you kids these days say, whatever. _**(A/N and guess where I got this from?) **_

_Dionausyes: _Hey that's my saying! I have copyright to it!

_Hera: :P_

_Chiron: _What did Lady Hera just do?

_Annabeth: _It's Colon P. _**(and guess where I got that from!)**_

_Chiron: _Huh?

_Percy:_ It's Colon P. It means she's sticking her tongue out at you.

_Chiron: _I know what Colon P means.

_At the wedding_

_Percy: _Her dress is so pretty.

_Clarisse: _Prissy, stop being so girly. And why is your phone on?

_Percy: _afdsfjdhjkfhdkhfkjhjdkfh

_Clarisse: Huh?_

_Percy: _Sorry Matt keeps playing with my phone and Brendan likes pushing the send button.

_Annabeth: _Percy, get off ur phone!

_Percy: _Well if it isn't my lovely wife Annabeth. Who by the way is a BRIDESMAID! And shouldn't be on her phone.

_Annabeth: _BYE!

_**Annabeth Jackson has logged off**_

_Nico: …_

**After The Wedding:**

_Artemis_: So what was up with the whole facebook thing during the ceremony?

_Thalia:_ What texting thing?

_Percy:_ Long story. Ouch Thals why did u shock me?

_Thalia: _Because Sea Weed Brain, ur head is so full of kelp u didn't realize that Carter just took his first step.

_Artemis: _Percy I would run if I were you, Zeus is pretty mad about the whole texting thing.

_Annabeth Jackson has posted a video, Carters first steps._

_Thalia: So Cute!_

_Percy:_ Wow look at the time, 5 to death! Gotta run!

_**Wow so Zeus is so mad. Sorry about the late update computers been down since this morning. So dedications will be next chapter and stuff like that. Outfits are on my profile. And some people have said that Thalia should have different dresses and I realized I totally screwed the order of names and Annabeth's dress is meant to be Thalia's sorry bout' that. Should I do a sequel or not? Im thinkin I'll write up to the Di Angelo Babies birthday which will be in 3 chapters. So vote on here or on my profile a poll will be up. **_


	20. Ares War Page

_**Percy and Friends Facebook  
>Some characters may be a bit OOC so if like let's say Hera likes the babies then she's being OCC. Oh and their cell phones are made by Hephaestus and don't attract monsters and are called Heph Mobile. The cell phones look like iPhone 7's though. So I've been asked if I will make a sequel that doesn't really include facebook at all and it could be a regular world and that is up to you. It sounds like a good idea and if I get more then 5 yeses I will make a story. So leave me the answer in a review. <strong>_

_**Ares page of War**_

_**Ways to steal from Uncle fish Brain:**_

Kidnap Percy and say that he will kill him if he doesn't give him his Trident.

Kidnap Delphin and have him stay in a giant bubble then sneak into the palace and steal the black pearls while he looks for Delphin.

Kidnap Amphrite and make him pay me 10000000* 1000000 drachmas for a grand total of 1000000000000 drachmas I think. _Though he won't pay it._

That is all!

**8 likes and 5 Comments:**

_**Amphrite: **_He would totally pay it!

_**Percy: **_Did you just say totally?

_**Amphrite: **_Yeah isn't that all you homies say now a days?

_**Annabeth: **_No, no they don't. That was 2001.

_**Aphrodite: **_I should have paired Athena and Poseidon instead of you and him.

_**Amphrite: **_What did you just say Blondie?

_**Poseidon sent you a message: **_Why is Amphrite about to skewer me into a thousand pieces of calamari?

**You: **IDK? Check my latest post comments.

**Poseidon: **Why?

**You: ** Just check it already!

**52 and ½ seconds later: **

**Poseidon: **Why did you call me Uncle Fish Brain!

**Ares: **Why are you off topic? 

_**Hades posted on your wall: **__Will you be my neighbor on Farmville?_

_You posted a picture in Sparkle album:_

_**24 likes 4 Comments:**_

**Hera: **Sparkle, Sparkle

**Hades: **If you're a vampire why do you sparkle?

**Apollo: **Oh my God, Severus, you can't just ask people why they sparkle.

**Hera: **LOL

_I'm bored because my red unicorn ran away, my gummy bear is having a war with my chocolate bar and the dogs and cats are still at war. _**  
><strong> 

**17 likes, 1 Comment: **

**Aphrodite: **nice one Ares!

**I know its short but it's just a filler chapter. So vote on the pole for what kind of story I should start writing. **


	21. The Final Chapter :

Gods Facebook Plus Campers

THE LAST CHAPTER NO SPECIFIC CHARACTER!  
>Yes I know this is the last chapter and all that chiz but don't be sad because I have a new PJO story coming out. PJO Night of the Twisters: In this story they are all mortals and live in Blainsworth, Nebraska. It started out as a normal day or as normal as it can be on June 3rd, 2011 in a small town in Nebraska. When suddenly.. Do you really think I am going to tell you the rest of it. Read the first chapter and I promise you will fall in love with it instantly.<p>

On with the last chapter! :D

I don't own anything but a box of Mike & Ikes. Oh and the bold lettering on notepad on my laptop is super wierd and I don't have spellcheck or grammer check on the laptop so don't hurt me if there are mistakes. And everyone who has a facebook please like my PJO page its called " Camp Half-Blood For Demigods" I run it and only have 2 likes. So please like it!

PERCY JACKSON: I can't believe Annabeth wants to move to San Fransico!

COMMENTS:

NICO DI ANGELO: Wait what? Why?

PERCY JACKSON: She wants to be near her family more because her dad had a stroke 2 weeks ago.

ANNABETH JACKSON: Well don't you want your children to grow up near there grandfather!

PERCY JACKSON: But what about MY mother and Paul?

THALIA DI ANGELO: How about Maine, Maine sounds really nice this time of year? Or how about in the middle of the two Minnesota?

*No more comments*

ANNABETH JACKSON: PERSEUS JACKSON we are moving to Minnesota instead. Wether you like it or not!

COMMENTS:

THALIA: Thank the gods. Theres to much crime in San Fransico and maybe I can talk Nico into moving with you guys so our children can stay together. What do u think?

*NO MORE COMMENTS*

NICO DI ANGELO: Fine Thalia we can move to Minnesota. But what town?

COMMENTS:

THALIA DI ANGELO: We are moving to the small town of Amelund (REAL TOWN I LIVE NEAR IT!"

NICO DI ANGELO: What? A small town really?

THALIA DI ANGELO: Yup! The kids will have lots of room to run around and we could rent horses at the Wild River Stables for the children to ride when they get older.

** NO MORE COMMENTS**

I know that was short but I can't think of anything else for the chapter. Who's shocked that they are moving to Minnesota. And yes the town and the stables are real use your map on the internet. You'll find them. If you can't find Amelund look up North Branch Minnesota. 


End file.
